Taylor McKessie
Being one of the smartest kids at East High School hasn't helped Taylor McKessie at all. Not that she exactly wants to be friends with a bunch of “Neanderthal” athletes and their “bimbo” cheerleader boyfriends. However, she could do without the slushies, name-calling, and getting her books knocked out of her hands. It's a small price to pay, she believes, for achieving top grades in the class. Popularity won't get her into Yale, and her future is more important to her than high school friends. Although she does portray a very intellectual side that correlates to her personality, she is quite beautiful. Depending on the day and how much time she actually devotes to doing her hair, it can range from a shorter, straighter fix to her long curly locks that flow a tad past her collarbone. Although she is a nerd, she does believe that her appearance is important. However, her beauty isn’t due to flaunt it off to boys as much as it is to look professional. If she becomes embarrassed you can find the hint of pink that sneaks itself into her cheeks and she’ll inadvertently find herself tugging on her hair, but not twirling it. Her clothing can differ from her more comfortable white lab coat to very fashionable tops and pants. She might be the brightest one in the bunch but she still is a girl. Taylor is full of flaws. From her constant need to be right to her nervous habits and overbearing nature; Taylor commonly finds herself between a rock and a hard place. Although she does have her moments of weakness where she can appear dependent and vulnerable, normally Taylor keeps her emotions locked up inside of herself, putting on a brave front to prove to everyone else that she can win this life over without shedding a tear. In all reality, if Taylor allowed herself to breakdown, it would probably happen frequently. Physical Appearance Taylor has grown into a young business woman. Her clothes are much more conservative and smart, such as Brooks Brothers ties, with matching head bands and skirts. Also, she wears sweater vests over business blouses. Even her Prom dress has a business style to it. 'Personality and Traits' Taylor is portrayed as highly intelligent, mature and independent, with a sophisticated flare in her and an extensive vocabulary that make her out to be a "business-woman-type". She's a bit snobby, when first seen, and has a fiery temper. She always speaks her mind. She's kind of cynical when it comes to boys and has a passion for anything having to do with science, politics, and math. It is stated that she's extremely efficient and is seen to be sentimental at times. She's also very determined and would do anything for her friends. She may also have a photographic memory, seeing as she remembers the school lunch specials. She loves the feeling of being in control. Taylor's dream is to become like the women she's influenced by, such as Frida Kahlo, Oprah Winfrey, Sandra Day O'Connor, Madame Curie, Jane Goodall and Eleanor Roosevelt, to name a few. And to do so she keeps her gifted mind in tacted and walks the halls with all the ambition and confidence in her body, making her very well respected in her school. Never the less, Taylor's come a long way from her early days of staying in the classroom with her own "species". She's transformed from a stuck up brainiac to a wonderful friend with a fierce way of tackling situations and the love of staying true to herself. Role in Series ''Pilot TBA The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We're All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together TBA High School Musical TBA '''Trivia' TBA Category:Characters Category:Anti-Bullying Advocate Category:LGBTQ Ally